


Window

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Swifty gets a surprise visitor.





	Window

Swifty was about to sit down for dinner, when he noticed that the steamed fish he’d ordered was not on the table, but underneath it, being guarded by a grey cat with gold eyes. Swifty knelt down across from the creature, who stared intently back at him, its tail flicking back and forth.

“You’re a little thief,” Swifty whispered, his voice free of malice. He wasn’t about to begrudge any living creature a meal it had gotten through its own skill and cunning.

It was several minutes before the cat went back to its meal. Swifty was very still and very quiet, but his new friend was not necessarily reassured by his staring. When, finally, Swifty ventured to try and pet it, the cat darted out through the open window, leaving its food behind.

So that’s how it had gotten in. Swifty went to the window, and peered out. He found all the cool night air that he could wish for, but not a hint of the intruder. After a moment of deliberation Swifty picked up the remains of the fish, and placed them on the fire escape. To this offering, he added a saucer of milk. Maybe, if he got lucky, the cat would come back.


End file.
